Not Soon Enough
by ashxo
Summary: "You decided what you wanted to do two years ago. You were gone and Carl was here for me. I fell in love with him again. That's why I'm with him. You don't just get to show up here and act like you own me Will. That isn't fair."  RATE:T  MAYBE M LATER


**First off I am so sorry this took so long! I really wanted to stay focused on adding frequently but I've been blah with writing since the summer! & Not to mention the iffy Wemma we've had this season. I'm so happy they are a couple, and then their scenes get cut, ugh! But not to worry because they are ENGAGED! Ahh so perfect3 Well I hope you enjoy this! Its based on that Will did leave with April but he's back to visit family and bumps into a much different character of Emma then we see in the show.**

2 years and 8 days ago Will left all he knew behind to fulfill his dream, Broadway!

"Will!" a large woman practically cried out, wrapping a thick arm around him for a tight hug. "Mom" Will sighed. Seeing his family for the first time in two years was more emotional then he thought. "Son," his father smiled shaking his hand and pulling him in for a hug. God being home in Lima never felt so good.

Aprils show was long off and business was slow. He wasn't getting many gigs lately so he decided and long visit would be nice. He wasn't sure how long he'd be staying so he rent his apartment out to a nice enough couple down in NYC. Maybe a permanent move back to Ohio would be a good idea. Sure NY was fun, and everything he expected but those glee kids deserved to shine, and he wanted to help them success their dream. He was selfish. He left behind his job, his glee club, the kids, his family and friends, not to mention Emma. "Emma!" Will gasped out loud. "Emma?" his mother questioned confused.

Will left his parents to take a short drive around Lima, take in all he had missed. He drove down a familiar road and into a driveway he had visited many times. He blew his hot breathe into his cold hands and pressed a button near the door till he heard a response. "Hello?" an unfamiliar voice echoed through the speaker. "Maybe I've got the wrong apartment, I'm sorry but does an Emma Pillsbury live here?" Will asked a little confused. "Oh Emma Howell moved dear, I'm sorry." "Thank you" Will sighed and slowly walked back to his car.

_Emma Howell?_

Will drove into the gas station, filled up and jogged inside to pay. He was to busy thinking of the recent nightmare to even pay attention to the person in front of him. Emma spun around and gasped his name. He stared at her as soon as he recognized the faintly familiar voice. "Emma.." Will smiled.

Back at Emma and Carl's home together Will sat still and silent across the table from Emma. Neither of them talked, just stared down awkwardly at their coffees.

Will broke the silence. "So you and Carl?" He asked

Emma choked on the hot beverage, she wasn't expecting him to be so upfront.

"Yes, me and Carl decided to give it another shot, almost a year after you left. We've been married again ever since."

Will snorted, obviously jealous, maybe even hurt. "I should go then, he won't be happy to know I'm around again, especially around you." Emma looked slightly confused and with an unfriendly tone replied "Carl's away for work. And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You know Emma, he wont want us talking. Not with our past, our love for each other."

She couldn't help but wonder was he really being this upfront?

"Will I'm trying to be nice, we haven't seen each other in a while but you left. You decided what you wanted to do two years ago. You were gone and Carl was here for me. I fell in love with him again. That's why I'm with him. You don't just get to show up here and act like you own me Will. That isn't fair."

She was direct. She was different, stronger, and more whole. She was intoxicating to Will. She stood up for herself now.

He smiled at her and she felt uncomfortable.

What was he thinking? Why didn't he say anything?

"Can I take you somewhere?" Will asked politely

"I guess" a confused Emma replied. Why wasn't he upset with her?

Will knew she was right. He had no place coming back and expecting her to wait for him, it was not fair. All he wanted her to know was that he was wrong for leaving her. Especially when they were headed in the right direction finally.

He was scared though. Emma was all he ever wanted, all he needed. He had already messed up once, what if he did again? He couldn't handle hurting her. She had been through too much in her life to have to deal with another failed attempt to be together.

So Will left. He regretted it so much now. Carl or not Will was still going to fight for her. He was going to show her he knew he made a huge mistake. He would spend the rest of his life winning her back.

They were walking through Lima Ohio central park side by side. Will was starting to wish he were as prepared as Emma was for the cold weather. It was December, almost Christmas.

Awkward silence was the last thing shared between them. Anyone who didn't know them would have thought them to be a happy couple in love.

Emma asked about Wills life in New York, about April's play, and the upbeat life of the city. Will asked about Carl, not because he wanted to know he just wanted to be polite.

Carl was the enemy to Will. The one who was there to help Emma when he has so selfishly left. He lost her again. Not for long, not if he could help it.

"Close your eyes please Miss. Pillsbury." Will asked as they arrived closer to what he had wanted to show her. It was darker now, the moon high above their heads in the sky. "Ok" she giggled as he placed his cold hands over her gloved fingers that covered her eyes.

He slowly guided her with a hand on her lower back a short ways before releasing her to one of the most beautiful arrangement of Christmas lighting surrounding the far side of the park.

It was Wills favorite place in Lima during Christmas time.

One of the reasons he wanted to come back now, to see it.

"You were probably expecting something other than this but today is my first day back, and the lights are magnificent."

"N-n-no its great!" she smiled. "I used to come here with my brother when I was a little kid, it is so beautiful." She eyes skimmed around to see all the lights, her rosy pink cheeks lit up from the reflection of the view.

He slowly slid his hand into hers and smiled, "You sure are."

**A/N so here we are! It's probably not great, I plan on going some where with it. Day by day lol! Feedback would be great! And seriously, give me your ideas on how you guys want the story to go. I'm pretty new to fanfics and want your constructive criticism. The rest of this fanfic is for you to tell me what you want, and which direction it should go. I've tried to leave it pretty open to anything or anyway the story should go. That's why its so plain, just a beginning! Thank you for reading! XoAshley :)**


End file.
